The New Friends !
by Hello I'm AWESOME-and-WEIRD
Summary: Russia returns from seeing his best friend Prussia in Germany and what seems to be the last tim he'll ever see Prussia. But his older sister Ukraine forced him to go to this STUPID camp. But maybe it's not so bad after all, after he forms unlikely friendships between Romania, Fem! America, Hungary, Fem! Spain, Austria, France, and Greece!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Everyone! I'm back! And fuckinglittlemotherfuckshitt yfuckingdouchebaglittleshitd ickheadfuckassshittySCHOOL started, so I won't be on as much, or updating my chapters as much. But DON'T WORRY! I'M STILL AWESOME! And I'm still writing more of my stories. So you'll have more sometime! Now let's get to it. **

**This story consists of Russia; Romania; France; Greece; Fem! Switzerland; Fem! Spain; Hungary; and Austria with mentions of the Awesome Prussia! Now. This is the countries in Guekan form, so there's just high schooler versions, not actual wars and world meetings. And they're all friends, not mortal enemies. **

**Now. Something you should know about how I write Russia, is not that he's insane, but misunderstood, and judged when he was only raised around violence and depression. Granted what I just said, this will be a more happy story. It has it's times when it leans towards depressing things, but that's just because it's a freaking friendship story! **

**OK! Now let's get this thing started! **

Russia woke that morning with a sad face on, he didn't want to go to camp with France's friends, and be all happy. He had just left from visiting his absolute best friend EVER. Prussia. He had been visiting Prussia for two weeks in Germany, but now he was back in Hetalia. He didn't call it home. Home is where you belong, are loved, and are happy. He was none of these things where he lived. He lived in Hetalia, it was an island in the middle of nowhere really. The land might've had natives, but as far as Russia knew, it was made up entirely by immigrants. He was originally from the land he was named after. Most people were in Hetalia. Hetalia was a nice place, it was an island and hard to find when flying, really only the ones who came from it knew how to get there. It had a decent amount of money and not huge debt. So it was hard to start war with. But that didn't make it for Russia. Russia wanted excitement! Something to one day have stories told about! A life that wouldn't be forgotten by history. Russia was special and he wanted the world to see that! Heck more than one world! There is obviously more than one, otherwise we couldn't function, plus one of his friends had an alien friend. TAKE THAT, MOTHER FUCKERS. But anyways, I was talking about going to camp in the morning, wasn't I? I am so bad at this! I suck! I always trail off about what the POV I'm talking about is thinking! Anyways! Russia got up out of his bed and looked out the window, he sun was barely up, it was so early. He still had his un accompanied minor bracelet on. It was to remind him of the great memories he would keep with Prussia, even though they almost drowned at one point. He got dressed stuff some food into his mouth, and headed out the door. While he technically wasn't allowed to drive yet, the police didn't need to find out about this, and his sister was at work. He was a good driver, so the police wouldn't find out about this. Originally, he would have just skipped going to camp, but His sister, Ukraine had made him forced him to go, so he had this one up side to drive. But the driving all went too fast, before he knew it, he was at the meeting place where the bus of hell brings you to camp.

As soon as he got on, he saw his friends France, and Greece. Along with Spain, a girl he had met once before. They waved him over in enthusiasm. But Russia knew it was all fake. Russia simply knew France too well for the whole, "I'm great! How have you been?!" spiel. And Greece? Greece's cat died that day, so all the was bad in Greece's mind was coming out today. Russia took a seat next to Greece, on the loud bus.

"Privet, so how's it going?" Russia asked Greece.

Greece looked at him with sad eyes. "My cat Max is being put down today."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Russia hugged his unlikely, yet close friend.

France leaned over in his seat. "BON JOUR! Mon ame! So how was Germany? I assume you and Prussia slept together?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that our friendship is NOT like that!" Russia yelled at the pervert.

"At least a hundred times, before I can except that the relationship is secret! Ohonhonhon~!" He smiled and laughed. Russia turned his back and looked out the window. He heard France yelling about not leaving Austria behind, who apparently hadn't got there yet. But just then, as if on cue, a guy walked on, and France screamed, "AUSTRIA!" Russia personally didn't care. If it wasn't Prussia, he didn't care.

The bus started moving and at some point, Austria had decided to switch seats from France and Spain, to himself and Greece. Austria seemed happy to get away from the two perverts, and figured we were more calm.

That was enough for me to prove him wrong!

"Ah, you guys are quiet." Austria said relieved.

Just then, though. France had said one of the only things to Russia to scream at that moment. "Russia! GARBAGE CAN." He smirked.

"TRASH CAN!" Russia screamed in a high pitched scream. The entire bus went quiet and turned to where the came from, but Russia didn't care. He never cared what people thought of him, if they were going to hate him, at least it was for who he was. Which he knew was times better to infinity than pretending to be someone you're not.

Now let me explain the Trash can, thing. When Russia was littler, He and his friend Jordan, **(YES, the country, dumbasses.)** caught Jordan's little brother wrestling a Garbage Can, and the Garbage Can won. Ever since that day, the two of them called it, "Man, vs. Trash Can." And they dressed up Jordan's little brother as an old lady pushing her Garbage Can to the side of the road while a mod of fangirls, (Russia, Jordan, and Jordan's friend dressed up as fangirls.) Chased the Garbage Can screaming it's name. But I'm not gonna get _too_ into that.

The bus FINALLY got there, and by that time, Russia had already had to pretend to be happy to Austria. So that he didn't give off the wrong impression that he was an ass. Eh, Austria would probably end up hating him anyway, he seemed normal.

When Russia got out, France and Greece pointed out their counselor thing to him and they ran towards it. He wasn't quite whether counselors qualified as people because they always seemed unnaturally happy, and obsessed with rules. I swear, Russia had turned around a second, and then the next, there were three other guys there the next second.

One was surprisingly taller than Russia, which was always a challenge to come by, and was wearing a top hat with ribbons coming out of it and huge sunglasses, as if to shield themselves from making eye contact with anyone. It didn't really work on Russia though, because he had always been intrigued by sunglasses and who simply they could just make you seem like you have no eyes.

Another was about the same height as Russia, seriously, what was up with the tall people at this camp? Russia felt so out of place! Or maybe… it was more in place. This one was actually smiling and laughing with others. She had curly dirty blonde hair, and a bomber jacket. Unlike the top hat one, this girl wasn't faking smiles, or avoiding salvation, she almost seemed to… be attracted to it.

The other one had a flower in her hair was at all costs avoiding talking to the top hat one. She would occasionally shoot him a glare though. In one hand, for some odd reason she held a frying pan, and seemed to be talking about…, Russia listened in, ah, yes. Gay sex, that's a new one. She seemed nice enough though. That was, at least judging from her peppy attitude.

France, Greece, and Austria all seemed to know these people, and were saying, "Hey! How have you been?! I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"s. Their counselor tried to get their attention.

"All right! We, like, TOTALLY have to get, um, going up the hill, to the totally awesome cabin!" He sounded like he was from the valley!

But- AWESOME?! That was PRUSSIA'S WORD! NO ONE ELSE USED IT! YOU GOT THAT? VALLY GUY! ,Oh apparently his name was Feliks, FELIKS.

The day went by fast, and few questions were asked. DARN! THAT RHYMED. By what seemed like only three minutes they eating lunch and the only one Russia had spoken a word to so far, was Greece.

"Where did you go?"

"Huh?" Russia looked up, it seemed like that question was directed at him, and even if it wasn't, if it was about traveling, he would listen.

"Your bracelet. It's unaccompanied minor, right?" The one in the top hat had asked, Russia had earlier learned that his name was Romania, but Russia didn't really feel like putting that to the test if he was wrong.

"Yeah, I went to visit my best friend, Prussia." Russia felt a little more comfortable in a conversation where he wasn't totally lost. He had only known most of these people for about a half a day. And Russia did NOT like the way he was acting! Usually when Russia met knew people, there was no WAY he'd ever let himself out a of a conversation! He was always the most noticeable one you could pick out of a crowd. But right now, he was depressed because he missed his other half, and these people weren't the same way meeting people always was for Russia. He had been used to immediately assuming people he met would at first think they'd hate him, then, he'd prove them wrong. But these people were different, they weren't judging him at all! Because they all knew they all had a few things in common, after all they all _were_ anime freaks. But now he didn't know anything he had to prove to them, and since he was in his state of depression, he didn't feel the need to make himself noticeable only to pretend to happy anyway. As he had said before, he _wasn't_ a pretender.

After lunch, Russia had so far only had to become part one conversation! So after that it was time for the swimming test, he was NOT doing that! After almost being drowned in a river and losing your right leg to the water, you reaaally don't want to go swimming any time soon. And while he had LOVED visiting Prussia for those two Awesome weeks, almost drowning was really terrifying. He had realized that at that moment, there was something he still needed to do, and he had a responsibility to stay alive until it was carried out. He wouldn't allow himself to make any more friends either, no more connections to this horrible place. He hated the world with a passion. He wanted to leave as soon as he could, but if he had to rip his heart out for more than one person because he would miss them too much, there was no way he'd be able to leave and never come back. Anyways, back to swimming. He watched the others swim, from afar. They were good. He didn't need to worry about any of them drowning. While he barely knew any of them, and also believed this world is HIGHLY over populated. He didn't like the idea of anyone he knew and could've saved dying. It was unacceptable if you know you can help it. He still promised himself that at all costs if anything bad happened to any of them his he would risk everything to make sure they were ok. He watched them laugh with each other. He thought it would be nice to be able to join them in laughing it was always such a nice time to laugh, especially with the people you care about. But Russia knew his responsibilities, and the only way these people applied were if any of them got hurt in a fatal way.

As soon as Everyone came back to dry themselves off, Russia was left to try and stop thinking his depressing thoughts. They started walking up the hill and away from the lake. Russia separated himself from the group and didn't notice that he was walking straight towards the woods. But as soon as he got there, he realized that while no one even had a single eye on him, he had the choice to run away, and just die, he could rest after all his struggles. But he wouldn't he knew what his responsibilities, and he knew them well. He couldn't rest just yet. He knew his existence would be miserable for a while longer until the day he made things right. He stood here, debating what to do, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, you. Russia. Feliks says we need to travel together." It was the Romania kid, still hiding in the shade.

It wasn't comforting, but it did get Russia back on the right track, and it got him moving.

"What were you doing over there?" Greece asked in a tired expression.

"Just thinking, it's a good place to think." Russia never lies. He doesn't tell everything, but you didn't ask. And you usually can't tell when he's hiding something from you if he doesn't want you to know.

By the time everyone had to get on the bus back to their houses, Russia had managed to learn everybody in his groups names and avoid conversations. He sensed the mood and refrained from speaking, like his friend back at school, Japan did.

Back on the bus, Austria once again chose to sit with Russia and Greece, because they were apparently "Quieter, and less perverted," He was SO insulted! Ok, maybe not the perverted part, but Russia? Quiet? What was this nonsense Austria was speaking! But at least one person had confirmed they didn't completely hate Russia. And at least that's one less to _hate_ him when he goes back tomorrow. _"Today sucked, but at least they're all funny. At least they're not that bad."_ He thought to himself.

**OK! I know that was very depressing and way more than I promised! I also know that I promised this thing would be funny, but JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT. THIS WILL HAVE MANY CHAPTERS AND HOPEFULLY I CAN HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT. And yes, it WILL be funnier! You just have to wait for those moments! It does get really funny! Especially when the others really cramp Russia's depressed style! But for now, just hang in there and like this chapter! And yes, there will be more depressing parts, also, because COME ON! THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP STORY! And it's based on a real story! But anyways, you'll never really know if it actually gets really funny unless you keep reading, and review. Because reviewing will make me write faster! AND UYOU CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter! I hoped you loved the last chapter! It was Awesome, wasn't it?! **

The day after, Russia wasn't quite as quiet. He talked mostly to Greece, and occasionally Spain, but in general he would occasionally make humorous remarks. That day was a little more planned out. Feliks told them all that a graphic novel author would be coming in from time to time helping them with their writing. It wasn't the same as Manga, and Russia was still in a pretty darn pessimistic mood, so he didn't really like having someone look over his shoulder as he made depressing manga. The author was peppy and kind of annoying, pretty oblivious too. He said his name was Latvia. That sounded reaaally familiar, but oh well, Russia didn't want to know this person.

"Now, when you're writing a graphic novel, you need a memo for you're character. Like, does anyone have a memo for themselves?" Latvia pointed around the table full of Otakus. "Yes, you, in the white scarf?"

Russia raised his hand, barely containing the grin on his face. "Give me Yaoi and Oreos, and we'll get along fine!" Everyone laughed.

He felt accomplished with himself. And he had truly spoken his opinion since he got there. But then the hard question came,

"Now I don't get it, what is yaoi?" Latvia asked.

The table fell silent, the others could barely contain there snickers and snorts, while the quick thinker spoke, "Oh, you'll learn when you're older." Russia smirked at the writer.

After a while the author had left them alone to talk and draw. Russia had come up with a long story about these people who slowly lose color in their eyes, s, representing their souls. The main character was down to the last stripe of color after being repetitively harassed and abused, so she decided to risk the rest of her soul by avenging the wrong doings. But more importantly, Russia had managed to get into quite a few conversations without making a complete fool of himself. At one point it was asked why he was named after his r country, but he just answered, "Because I'm tall, intimidating, like vodka, sunflowers, and the cold and have a sad past." He said without a single doubt or pause. He answered this question a lot. Russia was suck a rejected country, lots of people here were named after their countries they originated from, but being named after Russia would be kind of like being named after Hitler, in Hetalia. The other side of the question was Romania, who simply backed off, and decided never to question Russia again.

Later on, they were up at that field where they had lunch yesterday. I guess was where they'd regularly have munch for this week. It was separated from the lake with a few trees, but other than the lake it was surrounded by trees for miles. On the bright side though, it was shady and the weather was extremely hot, however it usually was in Hetalia. Russia was NOT used to this kind of climate, even he'd lived in it for at least seven years. You would think he'd have gotten used to it by now! What was that? Someone was talking, I better stop tuning them out and describing the scenery to myself for no reason.

Oh, they were passing around pocky. YES! Finally the Awesomeness of having other friends who Anime freaks was showing! Although they were just friends, and nothing more. These people would never grow CLOSE to him! And especially in such a short amount of time!

"Mon ame, we all need to bring pocky in tomorrow for the overnight!" France declared. The idea sounded Awesome.

The overnight! AAAH! Russia hadn't handed the slip into the counselors! And he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go anyway. These people seemed nice, but in reality, he was just like his friend Canada to them, usually go unnoticed, and uncared about. No offense Canada, but even you've admitted it yourself. And he had told himself he wouldn't make any more friends no more ties to this world.

"Um, where do you get the pocky?"

"Oh, you know, convenient stores and around, after all, this is Hetalia!"~ France exclaimed. His friendly, perverted, social personality was a good influence on Russia, because he actually smiled.

"Ok." Russia said lightly. No one noticed it except him, but that was ok. "But I'm not sure if Ukraine will let me." He said, though he knew the truth, Ukraine would never pass up the opportunity for Russia to make new friends she practically begged him to call people at his school who he despised just to get him less free time!

France smiled at the friend. "If she does not, then we will sneak you out!" "Ohonhonhon~!" He laughed. It Russia knew better though, France constantly said she would do juvenile things, but never did them, she said them mostly to cheer someone up, but it did work usually.

Spain just smirked, "And then we can tie you up… and *CENSORED… and *CENSORED!* … and just *CENSORED.* forever and forever."

"Stop quoting Caramelldansen!" Russia said slightly creeped out by Spain's Story.(YOU CURIOUS?)

"I will, the day I can get you out of your scarf and into your pants!" Spain did something that was supposed to be smirking, but it looked something more like a leopard baring it's teeth.

"Well GOOD LUCK. You'll need it!" Russia grinned bravely at the remark.

Spain simply replied by smiling mischievously.

And Russia tried not to shiver.

Feliks clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, though since we weren't first graders getting our attention was ever going to happen.

"Alright we need to get down to the lake, so please get like, changed in um… the changing room thingies, and head down there!"

Now I'm not sure how we got going or understood what Feliks said granted everyone was talking. But everyone got up and headed towards the tents where everyone got changed.

This was one of the many times in the day where Russia was briefly left alone to think his creepy thoughts, so to prevent them, he went to look through his pictures on his ipod. OF COURSE, it had been previously on a picture of Prussia in Germany, and tears started to well up in Russia's eyes. This was such a coincidence, it was funny! Russia is one of those who will think sad depressing things are funny just because they're ironic in such a cruel way. He ran towards the tents to see if anyone had gotten out yet. At all costs he wanted to avoid crying. This wasn't fucking drama class! Luckily, Greece was there.

"GREEECE!" Russia ran towards his friend in I'm about-to-glomp-you-form, Greece caught the message and extended his arms for a hug.

The others got out soon enough, and they all headed for the lake. _Oh great, the time where I have absolutely nothing interesting to do._ Russia thought. He actually could swim, just not very well, and kind of developed a fear of it. So he took a seat in the shade, where he sat yesterday. It was probably just as hot and the water looked promising, but he was NOT getting into to that. His train of bored thought was interrupted by one of the other counselors.

"Hey, anyone who is not swimming has to sit at the benches in front of the lake!"

He hadn't noticed it before, but then again, he hadn't really tried to notice anything except that there were people here yesterday. He walked down to the bench annoyed. He also had to find his name on this plack thingy, and put it under the level he would be swimming today. Otherwise known as, 1, for those who didn't swim. 2, for those who suck at swimming but were still gonna try. And 3, for those who didn't suck at swimming so they got to swim in the deeper part of the lake. What was this? Monopoly? It shouldn't be this hard to find his own name! It should be right with the Ss, in his group. Seriously! This was annoying! Ok… now 1, yeah, that wasn't as hard as it seemed, once I found my name.

He looked over when he heard France and Spain laughing, they were carving something into the sand. After a while of watching them, Russia got up and walked over to see what they were writing. ROMANIA- France was still carving the A, but it was so obvious you didn't need the A to figure. S- France and Spain stopped for a moment, "Guess what we're writing!" France said with an obvious smirk as he Ohonhonhoned. "Romania sucks!" Russia smirked as well.

"Ohonhonhon!~ Close! Mon ame, we are not allowed to rite sucks, so we're just writing Romania stinks!" France said mischievously "Do you want to 'elp?!"

Russia nodded, "Sure!" He knew it was a joke. Since the actual country Romania had always so few allies, France and Spain kept saying, "No one likes Romania!"

When they were done, they tried to get Romania's attention, but he was pre-occupied in swimming, so they just called America,

"AMERICA!"

"WHAAAT?" She replied, bobbing up from under water.

"Get Romania to look this way!"

America read what they'd written, and giggled, "OK!"

She tapped Romania's shoulder and he turned around. But in an instant the curiosity turned into the anger Romania had a bit of a reputation for.

"OH, I SEE HOW IT IS!" He yelled.

Russia had only known him for a day, but he had already learned that Romania had a short temper, that was the polite way to say it.

They all giggled and snorted, While the angry Romanian shouted curses at them, and ranted. The language quickly switched over Romania's native language, so they couldn't understand him anyway.

A counselor read what the three had carved in the sand. "Hey, you can't write that! Erase it, it' can be offensive!"

"Oh… WE KNOW." Russia grinned but quickly went to work at erasing it.

"YES! HA!" Romania pointed ridiculously. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU INSULT ME!"

Was this war? Russia thought to himself, This is far from over!

Romania kept laughing and pointing like a moron until he started drowning, and coughing.

The counselors called all of the swimmers to come dry themselves off, and get changed back into their regular clothes. And for a minute Russia had stopped thinking about Prussia and had some fun! After all, he always loved pranks and really anything troublesome!

The others had quickly gotten back up the hill that over looked the lake, it was huge, but big enough to see the entire make.

Russia decided to try to be at least a little social, otherwise he might die of boredom at this camp! So he smirked and walked up to Austria.

"Yo Austria!" "It must suck balls to have silica taken ovay by force huh?!"

They all laughed as the angst expression appeared on Austria's face.

"Yes, it does." Austria said in his matter of factly voice, "Especially when you guys keep bringing it up."

Everyone giggled, these people always made of fun of each other no matter what! Maybe it was some form of compliment? Like Russia's friend, Germany, who generally other people and Russia Dun chofs, but Russia knew Germany thought Russia was really cool!

Everyone sooner or later brought up what they had been bursting out into yesterday,

"Soft Roddy, warm Roddy little ball of fur!" By this time in the song, Austria had started getting pissed off at everyone and started calling them morons, or saying, "Really?!"

Roderich was Austria's middle name, and although it pissed him off when you used it at all, it ESPECIALLY pissed him off when you nicknamed it 'Roddy', and since everyone there had seen the Big Bang Theory, they had made up a song to express their ol love of annoying Austria.

Russia barely knew what was going on around him, these people were so odd! Why were they acting like he was ok. And as if to prove Russia's point, Romania walked up to France, and pointed Russia saying,

"Hey, your friend here is pretty freakin' Awesome."

Well, at least that's one less person who hates me!, "Thank you!" He smiled. He probably normally would've said something like, "LIKE A BOSS!" But he was still processing the fact that someone had complimented him.

France hugged Russia and said, "Yes, yes he is!"

Russia felt so uncomfortable, these people were so much like him! Except he wasn't a people, he was an Awesome, Prussia had taught him to have confidence, and when Prussia teaches you confidence, he's teaching you to be arrogant, in other words. But other than the difference in species, these people were exactly like him! He was usually quick thinking, but these people this was like someone throwing a ball at your face, saying, "Think fast!" Russia was usually quick thinking, but these people made it so hard for him to say or do anything. It was like they were going to except him for who he was if he dared to be himself! And this never ever happened. Why couldn't they just be judgmental, instead of saying, "I like your boots, combat, right?" and other ridiculous compliments like this! It wasn't natural! It just didn't make sense! Almost as much as he usually didn't make sense.

Oh, now they were all heading towards the tents, he followed them, though always hated this time of camp, he was left to just wait for a good five minutes and think about his depressing thoughts, fun! Though he wasn't quite as unhappy, since he had been complimented recently.

He walked back to less, tree covered area in the field. It wasn't as bad as the shady, cold part he had been standing the day before, it was sunny. But a counselor Noticed him and ruined the moment.

"You have to stay over here, with the rest of the group!"

Ugh were they always this uptight?! It was so fucking annoying! Might as well pull out a gun and shoot them to get s them to shut up! It was probably the only way.

But luckily, soon enough, the others had gotten out of the tents and started towards the pavilion. He would probably get to draw more. That was something to interest him. He couldn't say it made him happy, because he'd lost the freedom of expression last time his former guardian, Stalin had visited. He had drawn some sad pictures and they'd been seen in [public, now he was scared to draw anything that expressed how he truly felt, even though Stalin wasn't currently checking up on him. He was still afraid he wouldn't find a place to hide it. So Russia drew to interest himself, though the sad, detailed, storytelling pictures he made were true masterpieces. Russia had settled for the less drawings he made. Since his drawings made only for interest were always a half effort, because his drawings just didn't look as good when they didn't express anything his heart was saying. They were just nothing, they couldn't have any meaning, he had been reduced to a lonely guy with halfway hopeless eyes.

I'm getting off topic, aren't I? SORRY! (I'll make a two shot for this later!)

They made a not exactly quick stop by a bunch of tents, the others in Russia's group were starting make references to things that all happened last year, that Russia didn't understand a word of! They were all told to sit down.

"OK! We need to come up with food to serve you guys for the overnight!" a counselor yelled at the non stop-talking campers.

"PASTA~!" Russia raised his hand in imitation of Germany's boyfriend, Italy.

The others laughed at the Russian trying to sound Italian. Well, at least I didn't fail at that. Russia thought, as he smiled with satisfaction to himself. The counselor spoke again,

"Ok, maybe pasta, maybe something a little bit more creative?" The counselor was named Estonia, Russia heard one of the campers calling him that.

Spain raised her hand and suggested churros. Of course everyone had to laugh and snort at that as well, because well, for two reasons, 1, the SPANISH girl had to suggest that, 2, this group laughed about pretty much anything involving stereotypes. They eventually came to some sort of made up burrito, though Russia wasn't really sure how, or when. He zoned out for pretty much most of the time, and studied the group of Otakus next to him. Let's see… America and Hungary were laughing about something, but Russia couldn't exactly guess what. France Spain and Romania seemed to be quietly bursting into random song, like they always were. Greece was drawing cats quietly. And Austria was raising his hand voluntarily, but again, Russia didn't know why. Considering that this discussion about dinner got about as much done as the Anime Club Gakuen middle school had last year, in other words, next to nothing. Plus raising your hand was basically the same as saying, _"Let's just make this pointless chatter that no one cares about go on longer so everyone can get dirt on their ass's cuz we're sitting on the ground!"_ But He guessed Austria was just oblivious to the fact that the counselors weren't actually considering anything that would cost any money. He slumped down on the ground, and looked through his bangs at the counselors nodding their heads and pretending to listen to anyone camper that had dinner ideas. For a second Russia was startled, because the sunlight through trees made his hair look red, then he figured it out, and mumbled, "I'm an idiot." To himself. The group soon enough got back up and headed to pavilion. _FINALLY!_ Russia thought to himself, he could just draw now.

He had been taught last year, that he didn't have the freedom anymore to draw anything that expressed his feelings But one day, he would get it back. But at the time, he was just automatically drawing meaningless things like facial expressions, and landscapes. None it screamed the thoughts he was now scared to say. What had he become? He was SCARED, to draw his thoughts. What happened to the smiling freak who wouldn't shut up?! Still the drawings made him feel better. I guess, they occupied him, before he got totally mad at himself, for falling into habit of never expressing himself!

They had now, FINALLY got up, and were all walking up towards the first cabin Russia had been introduced to, yesterday. There was a paint set there. Buckets filled. There was also a tarp with duck tape on it, now Russia didn't WHAT that said, but he KNEW, they were splatter painting. So this was a plus side! They were all told to sit down, and he quickly grabbed a seat next to Greece, who had a cat clinging on to his shirt. Now, instead of a NORMAL person and asking how Greece was gonna splatter paint with the cat there, Russia just started petting the cat. He might not of been acting the way he usually did, but he was still weird !

"OK! Now, like um, you gaiz, uh, have to basically take the paint brushes, and splatter them, like, ALL OVER the tarp!" Feliks confirmed in the most ridiculous accent possible. Was this on purpose?!

"Now, are there like, any um, QUESTIONS?!"

No one raised their hands. How obvious could you get when explaining how to splatter paint?!

"Ok, now form a like, line that's TOTALLY single, like Liet, file!"- But Feliks was cut off anyway by the groups of kids crowding to get to paint, including Russia.

He didn't care if some valley guy wanted to over-explain splatter paint! Be my guest, I just won't listen!

"Ah! You got paint on me!" Spain flinched.

Russia didn't care much though, when flinging paint, he was practically as unstable as Tobi… who is a good boy!

Yup, now thanks to Russia paint was on the faces of Austria, Spain, and Romania. Austria and Spain had decided to sit out but Romania didn't really care that much that his face was now partially blue.

Soon after, the others had all decided to sit out except for America, Romania, and Russia.

Over at the bench, France and Spain were conversing pervertedly, Austria seemed to be talking to Hungary, who was playing with the flower in her hair, and Greece was sleeping… what a surprise there.

But soon enough, Feliks had to step in and tell the other three and any other campers who were still flinging paint like moneys at zoos, full force.

"Ok, OK. Sit DOWN." Feliks waved his hands in air and then pointed at Russia, "And NOT on the ground!"

"Ok…!" Russia grumbled, sitting next to his sleepy Greek friend.

"OK. Now, we are like, going to totally walk to, like, the pavilion where we were drawing this morning!" Feliks instructed the others. They all got up, most giggling at the perverted references they had made.

Russia walked along side Greece, but Austria started talking to him again at some point during the walk.

"Oh yeah, France told me you know my friend Sam." He said. Russia had to think for a minute, but he remembered pretty soon.

"Oh yeah. From curling, she told me about you. And then I met France last year who also talked a lot about you, and then soon enough I figured out you were the same person."

"Ja, I don't think she ever mentioned you."

"Not a surprise, I couldn't to curling often, but I remember she said she was into bleach."

"Ha, yeah." Austria seemed to be thinking to himself.

Was this conversation over? Or was it just going to one of those awkward things where one person just kind of has to wait for the other to come out their thoughts for a second. Ugh, people were so hard! Why can't they just skip being awkward, and say whether or not you'll be friends? Instead of the saying-you'll-taslk-but-never-actually-talking-to-each-other-and-just-trying-to-eventually-trying-to-forgot-about-each-other-and-then just-not-talking-next-time-you-see-each-other.

Either way, Austria didn't come out of his thoughts by the and then they got there, and Russia decided to locate away from the conversations that never really had a point.

He had been lost in thought for quite a while but the sound of France, America, and Romania singing, "I KICKED A SHARK IN THE FACE!"

"What… the fuck?" Russia commented.

Spain stepped towards him, "No, it's not what the fuck, it's _I fuck_."

Russia backed away, in an attempt not to be creeped out.

Feliks told everyone

Anyways, as soon as they all got back to the pavilion, Russia and the others took out their sketch pads, the counselors seemed to be confused by how much everyone already knew about drawing, and graphic novels.

"Ok! We, like totally, seriously, HAVE to figure some sort of snack to give you guys on Friday, so, you don't like, STARVE." Feliks seemed to be emphasizing 'have,' and STARVE',

Oh well, you can't starve us. Otherwise, you don't get paid! Russia thought and mouthed. He had a habit of mouthing his thoughts, which usually didn't help around people he hated.

While the others came up with ideas and somehow came to: Rice crispies sushi… (Seriously. HOW do they come up with these fucking things?! Cuz I'm not making it up!)

Russia watched Greece draw cats quietly. Suddenly, he felt something on his head. And you do NOT surprise Russia by touching his head. His instant reflex is to turn around and punch you in the face, or at the very least to hurt you in some kind of way. And there was no exception to this situation. Russia grabbed the hand apparently which was holding the device on Russia's head, and sunk his finger nails into the wrist. Now, normally, that would hurt, a little. But this was RUSSIA. He sharpened his finger nails for self protection in case of anything ever coming to harm's way that had unprotected skin.

The hand immediately pulled away, followed by a slightly pissed off counselor saying, "What's your problem?!"

Russia looked at the device thingamagig, "What's that thing?!"

"I'm taking your temperature to make sure you're healthy enough to stay for the overnight."

Russia smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, sorry! Yeah, it's a bit of a reflex!"

The counselor walked away, annoyed.

"I hope you won't always think I'm a complete asswipe!" Russia called after the counselor in a gleeful tone.

Greece looked up from his drawing of cats once to look what happened, then said nothing and continued drawing.

Russia watched Greece draw in enthusiasm or at least, as much as you can have when you're depressed, ands sitting in a pavilion doing pretty much nothing.

They all just sat there, until the counselors called them outside. The others had been going on all day about Austria getting them, 'Character Day,' or whatever. But Russia didn't really understand what it was about. But then before he knew it they were pushing Austria over to this group of representatives that were trying to get three special days for camp. The one that Russia's group was trying for was Character Day, so they could cosplay.

During that time, America, France, and Romania were all singing a camp song, called, "Three Bursting Buzzards" (Tell me if I got it right!)

Austria came back with a smile on his face saying, "We got Character Day on Thursday, Decades Day on Wednesday, and Olympics Day on Friday. Ok?"

France leaped forward to hug the Austrian in success! They were all going to cosplay!

And with that, the three days was announced to the camp as they lowered the Hetalian Flag, and sang a song.

Everyone was sent Onto the buses, after the announcements.

While waiting outside their bus, France got bored and starting eating goldfish from his lunch. (Yes, ladies and gents. FRANCE eats goldfish!) A tapped sounded behind them all from the bus next to theirs. Romania waved along with Hungary and America at a different window.

France tossed the goldfish at America, who tried to catch it, but instead, it hit her face, and bounced to the ground.

He was about to throw more, but the line to Russia, Austria, Greece, Spain, and France's bus started moving again. Russia got on and sat with Austria, who was perfectly happy with sitting with the Ruskie.

When Russia got back to his house, Belarus was in her room, probably worshipping a shrine to Russia, so he didn't bother letting her know he was back. He knew one thing, he just wanted to go to sleep. But he also knew he had to make dinner.

So a little later he texted France about the whole overnight thing.

**Russia: Hey. **

**France: Yo, sup? **

**Russia Um, I having the question? **

**France: Ok…? **

**Russia: Should I stay for the overnight? **

**France: Well I think you should, mostly because you're the only thing keeping me from punching something, like a counselor. **

**Russia: Heh, yeah. But I just think everyone pretty much hates me. **

**France: Well, I think you should try it! After all, that _IS _when I got closest to them! **

**Russia: I hope you don't mean that in a creepy way.**

**France: Ohohonhon.~ **

Russia: Well I have to go, so either way, see you tomorrow!

France: Hope you come to the overnight, mon ami!

Russia decided to go right then and there. They probably all hated him, but it was better than just sitting on the floor all day having meltdowns.

"Ukraine!" Russia yelled for his sister,

"Da?!" She called from the kitchen.

"I need you to take me to WorldMart!" He smirked, "We're all getting pocky for tomorrow!"

She came rushing (Ha, Russian, rushing. Get it? Yeah, I'm annoying.) into the family room.

"Oh, are you going to that overnight thing?"

"Da, I guess."

She tried to hug him. "THAT'S SO GREAT! My little brother's making new friends! And not ones that suck and I want to punch while smiling at them!"

"Big sis, I think you're suffocating me!" Russia tried to squirm away from her large chest.

"Oh but da, we must get pocky!" She said as she bounced out the door.

At WorldMart, the first things first.

Ukraine start walking towards the clothing isle, rummaging through the clothes, looking for the supposed 'pocky,' which she thought was a piece of clothing. Up until Russia realized it and dragged her into the food isle, under Asian foods.

"Sis, this is it, so we can go to the check out now ok?" He held up the boxes of pocky, and started to pull her past the mocha.

"Ice cream and jelly? What'll they think of next?!" She looked at the box and shook her head.

"That's not what it is, sis." Russia said embarrassed to be related to this air head. "We need to go to the check!"

She turned around, "Oh, yah!" She ran to the check out, bouncing all the way.

"I hope this is worth it!" Russia said extremely embarrassed.

"I'm sure it will be." Ukraine smiled at Russia.

"Maybe they won't _all _hate me."

**YES! I put tat part in on purpose. Because it did happen. It was so extremely embarrassing! :D And YES! I've been writing this WHOLE time! But look how long it is! I've never written a chapter that long before! Which is kind of sad, but still. Most of my chapters are usually short, or in the middle, because anyway that way I can have more time to think about what I'm gonna make happen next while people are still satisfied to review and say I did a good job. LIKE YOU WILL! But I would've had it up earlier! But I've been grounded from fanfiction! AND Tumblr ! Speaking of which, if you PM me about it, I'll follow you on Tumblr and you can follow me. Because otherwise you're not LIVING! Now anyway, review, favorite, follow, any of the three will make me happy. But ALL three will make me extremely happy. Some OCs might have to come in later so PLEASE don't call them Mary Sues. And I'll you next time, WITH A THREE part day! **


End file.
